


Only Say My Name (It Will Be Held Against You)

by IWriteSinsNotStraightLines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Feral Derek Hale, Love, M/M, Mates Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines
Summary: The beta shook his head emphatically, "Stiles, he's not him right now. I could hear it, when he howled. He sounded lost-- he sounded feral.""I have to," Stiles ground out.Isaac flicked his eyes nervously between Stiles and the trees behind him."What?" Stiles asked."He's- he's behind you."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 23
Kudos: 828





	Only Say My Name (It Will Be Held Against You)

**Author's Note:**

> In which, Stiles pulls Derek out of a feral state using the power of- wait for it- TRUE LOVE.  
> Kudos to my beta, K-- she's the first one to have seen this and is the reason why I actually finish any of the works I start, so y'all can thank her this being a thing :D  
> Hope everyone enjoys! Title is from "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy.

Stiles could feel the change even before he knew it had happened. 

The bond- the _mate_ bond, which tuned him in to general, broad feelings and basically whether or not Derek was _alive_ \- suddenly went dim, the normal vibe he got from Derek abruptly _disappearing_. He swallowed against his building panic, because while it felt like Derek's presence in his chest had been reduced somehow, it didn't feel like he was gone completely. 

He pulled on it lightly, wondering what was wrong, and only got a ping of instinct and animal urges back. 

" _Fuck_ ," he cursed, pawing absently at his chest. 

Isaac- his partner for the scouting that they were _supposed_ to be doing- glanced over at him worriedly. 

"What? What's wrong?"

Stiles grit his teeth, wanting to recoil away from the inescapable, unfamiliar emotions blooming within him. 

"Something's wrong," he hissed. "Something happened to Derek." 

Isaac went to say something, but was cut off by a thunderous roar exploding from the trees to their right. 

Where Derek had gone to talk to the witch who had been making her way through Hale land. 

That was decidedly not great. 

"Ah, hell," Isaac murmured, wincing and rolling his shoulders. 

Stiles cocked his head in the direction of the sound, "It's him. I have to go help him- I have to go-"

The beta shook his head emphatically, "Stiles, he's not _him_ right now. I could hear it, when he howled. He sounded lost-- he sounded _feral_." 

"I _have_ to," Stiles ground out. 

Isaac flicked his eyes nervously between Stiles and the trees behind him. 

" _What_?" Stiles asked. 

"He's- he's behind you." 

A growl rumbled from behind him, low and threatening. 

The hairs on the back of Stiles' neck stood up, and the tiny voice in the back of his head that normally told him he was an idiot when he did something dangerous- a voice which sounded suspiciously like Derek- whispered for him to run. 

He ignored it. 

Stiles turned around slowly, moving to face Derek. 

Derek was in his full shift-- a wolf, larger than what was considered typical, but not by much. His normally sleek black coat was matted with sticks and leaf litter, like he had burrowed through the underbrush to get there. 

Which was entirely possible.

His eyes glowed brightly, alpha red shining through the darkness. The moon glinted off of his fangs, which were bared in a snarl. 

He eyed Isaac, growling aggressively, and inched towards Stiles-- putting himself between his mate and the beta. 

Stiles exhaled slowly, attempting to slow his raised pulse which he was sure Derek could hear. 

"Isaac," he said calmly, faking it to keep his voice from wavering. "You need to get out of here. Track the others and help them find the witch." 

Isaac gave him a look like he was insane, "What? _No_! I'm not going to _leave_ you here with him. Not like _this_." 

"He won't hurt me, remember? He knows I'm not a threat to him, but he apparently doesn't realize that for you. You need to get out of here." 

Isaac whined, and jumped when Derek snapped his jaws in his direction. He was fully in front of Stiles now, and was backing up, forcing Stiles deeper into the forest behind him. 

Stiles softened, "It's okay, Isaac. Go find the others-- it's the only way we can save him, okay? _Go_." 

The beta frowned deeply, but nodded, and carefully backed away from the couple, disappearing into the trees. 

Once he was gone, Derek's hackles lowered, and his fur flattened out. 

He turned towards Stiles, who was backed up against a sturdy oak tree. 

With no way out if his mate suddenly decided he made a better meal than a boyfriend. 

"Hey, Der," he murmured softly, cautiously. "What happened, big guy?" 

The wolf- unsurprisingly- did not respond, but he did move closer to Stiles. He nosed at Stiles' shirt, likely scenting him. 

Stiles swallowed, praying to whoever the fuck was listening that he didn't lose a hand for this, and gently reached out. He ran his fingers through the thick fur along Derek's back, sighing in relief when the wolf- rather than eating him alive- rumbled approvingly and nuzzled at Stiles' stomach. 

Stiles brushed the leaves and twigs from his fur, combing his fingers through it meticulously until he was sure the debris was cleared. 

Derek- evidently mindful of his breakable, human mate- turned his head and bit down lightly on Stiles' sleeve, guiding him further into the woods. 

"No, Der, we have to go the _other_ way. The others are _that_ way, not this way. Hello? Earth to Big Bad? The pack, remember?" 

Derek was unswayed, and continued to drag Stiles along. 

" _Derek_." 

The wolf stopped, and cocked his head curiously. Stiles hoped it meant he was starting to come out of it. 

"We have a pack. Betas? Y'know, our lovable and annoying ragtag group of misfits? Ring any bells?" 

Derek huffed, and made a face that he probably shouldn't have been able to make with a muzzle and no eyebrows, but still managed to pull off. 

"There's a _witch_ , Der. She did this to you. And we're probably going to have to go fight her to turn you back, okay? Which means _we can't go this way_." 

Stiles stumbled a bit when Derek started to pull him away again, not expecting the movement. 

He growled under his breath, and attempted to yank his shirt away from Derek. 

Which was apparently not a very good idea. 

Derek thundered out a snarl, lips pulling back to show his teeth. He rounded fiercely on Stiles, who yelped and stumbled back. He fell onto his ass, and scooted backwards, wincing when his back and head hit a tree. 

Derek advanced, rumbling furiously. His alpha eyes- which hadn't yet faded back to their original green hue at all- burned brighter, like a flame. 

Stiles clawed at the tree behind him, and attempted to come up with a plan in the three seconds he had before Derek ripped his throat out. 

An idea struck, and he swallowed when the alpha got closer. He tipped his head back, baring his throat, and failed miserably when he tried to relax his coiled muscles. 

Derek's threatening growl sounds shifted into a softer, gentler tone. He nosed at the skin of Stiles' neck, huffing and scenting. He licked at Stiles' face- whether it was an apology or the acceptance of one, Stiles didn't know- and allowed him to stand up. Stiles brushed himself off, cringing at the cool water which had soaked into his flannel from the tree and desperately tried to think of some way he could fix this. 

Then it him, like a smack to the face, like a bolt of lighting. 

_Anchors,_ _duh_. 

He lowered himself to the ground, crouching so that he was at the wolf's eye level. Derek sat with him, and looked at him, waiting patiently. 

"Okay," he blew out, breath fogging from the cold. "Look, Der. You've got to try to focus, alright? I _know_ you're still in there. You've gotta come back, okay?" 

He got zero response from the wolf, other than an adorably bemused expression he was used to seeing on dogs' faces when they woke up at Deaton's and not in their homes. 

"Shit, you're really gonna make me say it, aren't you? _I need you_ , okay? I need you to come back to me. Come back to the pack. Come out of _this_. I need you to wake me up at 6AM on a Saturday because you're always up obnoxiously early to go on your runs. I need you to yank me away from the research I haven't left in three days. I need you to constantly pester me about whether or not I'm taking care of myself." 

He searched the wolf's face for any recognition, but found none. He fought against the pit of dread in his stomach, the little voice in his head whispering that he was too late. 

"I-I need you to talk to me again. I need to hear you call me 'baby' or 'sweetheart' or any of the other ridiculously fluffy pet names you pretend you hate. I need you to make your disappointed eyebrows face-- you know it's my favorite. I need- I need to tell you 'I love you' again and hear you _say it back_." 

Stiles choked on a sob that rose unbidden from chest, tearing out of chest like a wild animal. He squeezed his eyes shut against impending tears, and tried to ignore the stinging in his eyes getting stronger when Derek whined and licked at his face. 

Water flowed from his eyes, even with them being shut, and cooled against his face in the night air. He stomped down the cries trying to escape from him-- he didn't want Derek to hurt too, didn't want to make this worse. Panic consumed him, squeezing his lungs and eating at his heart. 

A warm, broad palm cupped his face and he leaned into the touch, sniffling. 

Wait. 

A _hand_?

Brown eyes shot open, and instead of being met with a wet nose and a glowing crimson gaze, he saw his mate's tender smile and green eyes. 

"D-derek?" he asked, raising a shaking hand to trace Derek's cheekbone. 

Derek nodded, and turned his head to press a kiss to the palm of Stiles' hand. 

Stiles sprang, tackling him in a tight embrace. Derek faltered for a moment, almost falling backwards, before he adjusted to his weight and wrapped his arms around him. Stiles pressed a kiss to his lips, pouring both his fear and his love into it. Derek kissed him back just as fiercely. 

Stiles broke it, rearing back to look at his mate's face. _His dumb, stupid face._

"What were you _thinking_? I _told_ you, I told you _a million times_ , not to try to take her on alone! And what do you do? I thought I lost you, you _asshole_!" 

He glared at him vehemently, chest heaving. 

Derek just smiled at him fondly, and leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek. 

"Why are you smiling?" Stiles demanded. "You can't be smiling-- I'm literally _so_ mad at you right now, you don't even know. Mad at you and your stupid face." 

"You love my stupid face," Derek rumbled affectionately. 

Stiles huffed, "That is irrelevant to this conversation. _I almost lost you_." 

"You didn't though," Derek replied easily. "You saved me. My mate saved me." 

Stiles sagged, warmth filling his chest. 

"Yeah, well, what was I supposed to do? Go on without you? Cause that's _so_ not happening." 

Derek hummed his approval, and kissed Stiles' cheek. He got up, and only then did Stiles realize he was _naked_ \- what was it with werewolves and having no sense of privacy whatsoever?- and offered Stiles a hand up. He took it, and let Derek pull him to his feet and into another embrace. 

"I love you," Derek murmured into his hair. 

"Love you too. We have to go save everyone now, remember?" 

Derek's gaze sharpened into something deadly, "How could I forget? She attacked me, my pack, and my mate all in the same night." 

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Scotty's gonna be all pouty if you eat her." 

Derek smirked, rolled his shoulders, and shifted back into a wolf, leading Stiles out of the trees and back into the fray. 

(Derek, sadly, did not get to eat the witch. He did, however, rip her throat out when she went to stab Stiles, much to Scott's chagrin.) 

(With his teeth.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> -Sins 
> 
> Find my Tumblr at:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwritesinsnotstraightlines


End file.
